Traitorous Minds
by Misaku
Summary: Sequel to 'Is it Wrong' Kaiba tries to not think about Yami... And fails. T for language Prideshipping
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is the sequel to my other story, 'Is it Wrong?', which is a fairly short one shot. I don't plan on this being a one-shot, so this is the first chapter of I-don't-know-how-many. JollyBigSis wanted me to write a sequel, and it was very encouraging, so here I am ^^  
I'm not too sure about this one... In any case, the first few rough chapters I wrote were a lot worse. The first was still in Kaiba's view, had way too many weird details about Mokuba, and was just weird. Then the other was from Yami's point of view and just way too dialogue-y and had even more ooc-ness then this. Well, since you probably don't really want to read about my failures in writing, I'll get on with all the necessities ^^

**WARNING: **This is a prideshipping fic, KaibaXYami, so shonen ai. If you have something **against gays,** just **don't read** any of **this**. At all. Also, I feel the need to warn people about the character ooc-ness.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do **not own Yu-Gi-Oh **in ANY way. I'm not even friends with Kazuki Takahashi. If I did, there would be a lot less card games and a lot more boy action.

I've gone on long enough; enjoy the end result ^^

* * *

The lights were off, his eyes were closed, but Kaiba laid in bed thinking instead of sleeping. So Yami has his own body. Does this prove something? No, it doesn't. Kaiba already knew Yami was a separate personality. It was impossible for him to be a separate person though wasn't it? Maybe Yami having a body proved he was a separate person. But Kaiba didn't feel surprised. Knowing that Yami was a separate person... Kaiba didn't feel like anything had changed. Had he been thinking of Yami as his own person the whole time? Great, his mind had been betraying him for even longer than he thought. And then with what happened earlier...

Kaiba didn't know what he'd been thinking. Normally he always thought things through. Always. But his hand... He didn't even know what he was doing until he saw his hand on Yami's cheek. While his hand was moving, he'd felt like a third person, only seeing the action. But when his hand made contact... It had only been a touch, but... His hand could still feel Yami's skin... Kaiba shook his head. No. No, no, no. He... 'loved' Yami, but he couldn't think like this. He couldn't think about Yami like he was going to act on his... affections.

Kaiba sighed, forcing some thoughts out of his head. He refused to let his brain think about Yami so much. It was unproductive. Kaiba opened his eyes and looked at the clock. The bright blue lights were a bit much to stare at when his eyes had gotten so used to darkness, but Kaiba forced his eyes to stay open. After a few seconds, he could actually read the numbers. 2:37 AM. The last time he'd looked at the clock had been four hours ago. Had he spent all of the time thinking about Yami? Kaiba sighed again. He closed his eyes for just a moment, and fell into an old, recurring nightmare. The one Yami had given him.

* * *

Shit. Kaiba had completely forgotten that he had school the next day. And as he walked into the classroom, much earlier than necessary, of course, he realized that there was a good possibility that Yami would be there. Knowing Yugi, he would want to be around his friend all day, or at least most of it. And Yami could get an education. It would work out well for both of them. But not Kaiba. He was already trying to avoid thoughts about Yami, and having Yami in the same room would be... detrimental. Not that Kaiba was expecting to have Yami in the same class or anything.

But Yami technically didn't exist. Kaiba mentally relaxed. You couldn't get into a school without certain documents, unless you were willing to pay a lot of money. Kaiba knew that Yugi's family wasn't obscenely rich. Not like himself. So Yami wouldn't be in school today. Kaiba calmly waited for school to start.

The bell finally rang, loud enough to break through the annoying chatter. Kaiba saw Yugi telling his friends something and all of them giggling. Whatever; it was probably about something idiotic. The teacher took roll, but was interrupted by knocking. He told the class to be quiet, which everyone ignored, and opened the door.

...What the hell?

This... should_ not _be possible, not at all.

Yami met Kaiba's eyes for a moment, and Kaiba quickly made sure his eyes lost any trace of expression. Kaiba mentally frowned; Yami had probably already seen how shocked he had been. How could Yami_ possibly _have gotten enrolled in school? Kaiba tried to figure it out, but couldn't think of how Yami could be in school. Kaiba heard Yami give some generic greeting, then sit down with Yugi-tachi. Kaiba listened, but heard nothing on how Yami got there. Kaiba needed to know. He'd just have to ask.

* * *

Kaiba soon realized that Yugi was almost constantly around Yami. But he also noted, with pleasure, that Yami kept some distance between himself and the rest of the group, nearly interacting with only Yugi. He smirked whenever he saw Yami miss what they said completely. He also saw Yami flinch a few times when they touched him. Kaiba smirked at that. He couldn't help but feel like he had won a game of some sort. Yami hadn't flinched when_ Kaiba _had suddenly touched him. And seeing as Kaiba himself hadn't even seen it coming, he knew Yami sure as hell hadn't known what was happening.

Finally, Yugi left Yami alone for a moment. It was close to the end of lunch, but there was enough time for Kaiba to walk over to him and get an answer. It was killing him, not knowing how Yami had gotten in. Kaiba walked over, wasting no time. He had wasted enough waiting for Yugi to leave.

"Yami." Yami turned, his eyes meeting Kaiba's. That was one of the things Kaiba had always noticed about Yami. Yami would look him straight in the eyes. Most people wouldn't look him in the eyes at all. Not even Mokuba could hold his gaze when Kaiba was mad. But for Yami, it didn't matter. He'd stare back no matter what.

"Kaiba," Yami nodded a bit. He was standing with his hands in his pockets, still facing the direction Yugi had left in.

"How are you here?" Kaiba decided to just ask, leaving out the meaner word. Yami smiled a little, like he had known that's what Kaiba was going to say. It made Kaiba a little pissed off, but he left his face emotionless and waited for Yami's answer.

"Do you mean how am I here, or how am I _here_?" Kaiba mentally sighed. Only Yami would answer Seto Kaiba's question with another, more confusing question.

"Don't be stupid. How are you in school?" Yami cocked his head to the side a little.

"You mean you don't have any interest in how I have my own body?" He asked, "None at all?"

"You'll probably just say it's some magic bullshit, so why should I_ want _to know? All I need to know is how you're in school. 'Magic bullshit' is _not_ an acceptable answer."

"Why do you want to know?" Kaiba was about to get really pissed, but he saw Yami's eyes. They were almost playful... Was Yami_ teasing _him? Kaiba smirked at the thought. At the same time, he realized that it was a ridiculous conclusion. Yami wouldn't tease him. Right?

"Look, you can't get into school if you appear like you did," Kaiba explained, as if Yami didn't know this already. Yami smiled at him, not escaping Kaiba's notice.

"Let me think," Yami put his hand to his chin, as if thinking deeply, "It just happened so suddenly. Like..._ Magic_."

"Dammit, Yami." Kaiba growled, but there wasn't any real anger in it, and Yami laughed. It was soft, quiet, and only for a moment. It was more like a chuckle, but not. Kaiba couldn't place it. Yami was about to say more, when Yugi came back.

"Hi, Kaiba." Yugi smiled, but Kaiba could see that he was confused. Was him talking to Yami that weird? Or the other way around?

"Yugi." Kaiba acknowledged Yugi, then turned his attentions back to Yami. "So? Are you going to tell me?"

"Actually, I'm not sure. Grandpa took care of it." Yami confessed. Kaiba's jaw would have dropped if he hadn't had such perfect self control. Luckily he did, possibly except when his mind was turning on him in love-related situations.

"So this was all a waste of time?" Kaiba kept his voice low. Yugi looked a bit wide-eyed. Good. At least he could still scare one of them. But Yami just looked him in the eye.

"It depends on how you look at it."

"It was unproductive, I've learned basically nothing," Kaiba hoped Yami didn't notice the 'basically' that he'd had to add, since after all he_ did _learn that his rival could tease. Well, if Yami had noticed, he didn't comment.

"I see," Yami replied. That's it? He had at least been expecting Yami to say more than just two words. Kaiba was about to make some smart-ass comment, but was interrupted by the bell. Without saying anything, he turned and walked away.

At least he'd kept decent self control around Yami.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was it? I'm probably not as happy with it as I should. See? See the ooc-ness? (I really shouldn't have listened to Card Captor Sakura songs and No Matter What while writing this... I mean, Kawaita Sakebi was necessary, but some were just horrible for writing a good prideshipping fic. Especially Groovy, that song was playing while writing the dialogue. Seriously detrimental to the content X3)

So please review! And constructive critiscm. Any mistakes found are welcome too, just no flames~

Also, feel free to suggest ideas for the chapters or something. My brain is getting lazy over summer break. A weird thing I noticed, my meme is the longest thing I have posted 0.o

See you in the next chapter! ^^ (Unless you hated it. Then... I'm sorry.)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Finally chapter two is up! I know this is freakishly late. I spent way too much time thinking about this and not actually writing. But it's finally up! As more things happen, it will get easier for me to write, so hopefully faster updates after this (yay!)

**WARNING:** Shonen ai, boys likin' boys. Some OOCness.

**DISCLAIMER:** I **don't** own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters.

Enjoy! (hopefully XD)

* * *

Kaiba took a deep breath. He was a Kaiba, he shouldn't be able to get anxious. Yet, the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach wouldn't go away. He should blame Yami. After all, it was all his fault that Kaiba was feeling so... Well, Kaiba was feeling.

* * *

It started in school, earlier that day. It wasn't odd to see Kaiba reading. But it was odd when someone interrupted Kaiba's reading time. Of course, Yami hadn't had his own body long enough for him interrupting Kaiba's reading to become an everyday occurrence.

"What are you reading?" Kaiba looked up, making sure his surprise was hidden.

"Mein Kampf." Kaiba turned back to his book to continue reading. Yami just stood by Kaiba's desk for a few seconds, before speaking again.

"Mein Kampf?"

"Hn."

"Isn't that by Hitler?"

"Hn."

"I suppose it's... Twisted."

"Hn."

"I'd love to read it."

"Hn."

"It doesn't look like you have much left to read. Actually, it looks like you could be done with it today."

"Hn."

"I was wondering... Could I borrow it when you're done?"

"Hn."

"Will you come to the shop and drop off the book when you're done with it?" Kaiba looked up again, and Yami smirked when their eyes met. Suddenly Kaiba felt that he should've been paying much more attention to the conversation.

"I can't guarantee I'll be done with it right after school. It might be too late." Kaiba kept a straight face, which was surprising since on the inside he was begging Yami to do anything but let it go. Not that he'd ever admit that.

"It's fine. Just drop it off when you're done with it. I'll be up, even if it's pretty late." Yami, still smirking, walked away.

Kaiba smirked himself, turning his head back to Mein Kampf. The small detail that he'd already read it several times just wasn't very important.

* * *

So Yami was all to blame for how anxious Kaiba was feeling. The time had passed too fast for once, and he knew that he would have to drive to the game shop to give Yami the book. Logically, he knew that it would probably be just that; the transfer of a book. But even with this knowledge, he still found himself worried about the interaction.

After all, it would be the first time Kaiba was actually interacting with Yami since Kaiba asked him how he had gotten into school. Which hadn't turned out bad. Even though Kaiba hadn't gotten the answer to any of his questions, he'd gotten Yami to talk to him. So it wasn't all bad. And Kaiba had acted fairly Kaiba-like, despite how he had acted the first time he saw Yami. Then again, school was a completely different setting from Yami's home. Where Kaiba had to go now. In Kaiba's mind, he knew he was just being ridiculous.

Kaiba took another deep breath, and went out to his car.

The drive to the game shop was much too short. Kaiba got out of his car with no hesitation, making sure he would look completely normal if someone were to see him. No matter what his inner turmoil was, his appearance had to be flawless. After all, he had a business, if anyone caught him looking creepy it would be detrimental.

He knocked on the door twice, using a little more force than he meant to. He considered just leaving the book on the ground and leaving, but his pride just wouldn't allow it. There was also the fact that Kaiba knew that he would regret not seeing Yami. He forced himself to stay still, refusing to let his body fidget in his impatience.

The door finally opened, only a little. Kaiba could see Yami peeking out from the inside. He almost laughed, Yami just looked silly. But cute. Wait, did Kaiba really just think that Yami looked cute? Before Kaiba could follow these thoughts, the door opened all the way, revealing all of Yami. For Kaiba, all of the internal trouble he had went through was worth it the second he saw Yami. Even better, it was _just _Yami, none of Yami's other much less interesting companions. Plus, Yami was wearing casual clothes. Completely worth it.

"So you decided to show up?" Yami was smirking, and Kaiba found it was extremely contagious. The thought of how ridiculous they must have looked, just standing there smirking at one another, only crossed Kaiba's mind for a split second before disappearing as he replied,

"How long do you think it takes me to read a book?"

"How badly do you want to know the answer to that?" Kaiba decided to ignore Yami's 'question,' and instead continued off of his own comment.

"Though if you were basing my reading abilities off of your friends', I'm not surprised you expected me to never finish the book."

"Hey!" Yami sounded a little annoyed, but he was still smirking, and Kaiba could tell from his eyes that he wasn't really mad, so Kaiba continued.

"You should've based my reading abilities off of your own instead." This made Yami pause, but not for too long.

"Was that a compliment?"

"It depends on how great we think my reading ability is."

"So it _was _a compliment."

"Does that mean you think I have an amazing reading ability?"

"No matter what _I _think, I know that _you _think your abilities are great. So it _was _a compliment. You _complimented _me." Kaiba wouldn't respond to that, but wondered if he was just imagining how much happier Yami looked.

"_Kaiba Seto _said something _positive_. A _compliment_. To _me_." Yami was muttering more to himself now, and Kaiba wondered if he spoke to himself often. Kaiba made sure to note it in the back of his head for later. For now, he had to actually do what he came for. Yami stopped muttering when the book was held out in front of him.

"I'm assuming you already get that I expect you to read this quickly." Nodding, Yami finally grabbed the book from Kaiba. Kaiba debated whether or not to purposely brush hands, but he knew that Yami would definitely be suspicious of him then. Kaiba was almost regretful of giving up the book, his reason to be there, but he knew that waiting any longer would be a little suspicious. He couldn't have Yami suspicious of him, especially not when they were still building a relationship. What that relationship was, exactly, Kaiba wasn't sure.

The two teens stood in a comfortable silence. Kaiba was waiting for Yami to say something before he left, but Yami was just staring intently at the book; the cover, the back, the spine, flipping through it. Kaiba just watched and waited, perfectly content to just stand outside the door and look at Yami.

So he noticed when Yami smirked. Out of nowhere, Yami just smirked at the book. Kaiba's mind couldn't come up with why he would suddenly smirk at a book after staring at it for so long. He was about to question Yami about it, but Yugi suddenly showed up. Yugi looked surprised to see Kaiba there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here, Kaiba. Yami went to get the door, saying you had something to drop off, but he was taking a while, so I-"

"Yugi," Yami was the one who interrupted, "Doesn't this book look very worn out?" Yugi looked at the book, somewhat confused, before confirming that, yes, it _did _look quite worn out.

"Just like someone has already read it a lot." Yami was looking directly at Kaiba when he said this, so Kaiba settled with "Hn," in response, and walked back to his car.

It was such a foolish mistake, he should have known that Yami would notice something so blatantly obvious. It was so very foolish of him.

But Kaiba was smirking the whole way home.

* * *

**A/N:** So did you like it? Tell me if you see any mistakes, I typed while tired and that never goes very well. I wanted to get it up as soon as possible though ^^ I'll go through it again when I'm all rested.  
I hope you liked it~ Please review :3


End file.
